


Perfect Position

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Shower Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: Kenma impulsively invests in a large non-slip floor mat for his master shower. He doesn’t regret it at all, in the slightest bit, ever. How long has it been since he’s last seen Wakatoshi again?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	Perfect Position

**Author's Note:**

> for king kenma week day 1, stream
> 
> because..... shower..... water..... stream.... thirst..... thirsty..........

Investing in a non-slip floor mat for his shower is one of the best decisions Kenma has made in a long time. It’s unnecessarily large, covering the entire width of his marble floor, but it’s padded and a subdued grey color. It’s comfortable in more ways than one and he sighs in satisfaction as he shifts his right knee and he still doesn’t feel any discomfort unlike the last time they did this months ago.

Granted, they probably shouldn’t even be having any type of sex in the shower in the first place. It’s not the safest spot in the entire house—next to the kitchen and _that_ was a wreck—but then again, here they are: Kenma on his knees in front of Wakatoshi because he was _hungry_ and he knows Wakatoshi doesn’t have a problem with him attacking him out of nowhere. Wakatoshi generally doesn’t have a problem with him doing anything out of the ordinary and the simple thought of that makes Kenma groan in appreciation. He strokes Wakatoshi’s dick a few more times with a loose fist before he licks the full underside of it.

Above him, Wakatoshi sighs. He sounds relieved and Kenma glances up at him amused. “Are you okay?” he asks. Wakatoshi’s eyes had fallen shut sometime in between Kenma backing him up against the far wall and teasing him to full hardness, but they open the slightest bit to stare down at him. His eyes are impossibly dark, pinning him with an intensity stronger than on the court, and Kenma relishes in the shiver that washes over his body at the sight.

“I’m aroused,” is all Wakatoshi says. Kenma can’t help but laugh at that. “Please, continue.”

Kenma hums, “Of course.” Within seconds, he’s fitting his lips around the tip of Wakatoshi’s dick. He licks all around it, his tongue dipping slightly into the slit, and he moans when he feels the muscles in his boyfriend’s thighs twitch, a groan slipping from his lips right after.

Slowly, he works his way down, centimeter by careful centimeter. He focuses on licking where he can reach, pumping his hand by the base where he can’t, and he moans when he feels a few more drops of pre-cum fall onto the back of his tongue. His boyfriend tastes absolutely _delicious_. It’s a _crime_ Kenma even finds that appetizing in the slightest. It should be disgusting, honestly, but when he manages a glance up to see his boyfriend’s expression, Wakatoshi looks like he wants to devour him too and that’s enough to throw everything into the wind.

Kenma moans when he feels a hand slip into his hair. His eyes close immediately at the contact and he carefully swallows down another couple centimeters before he feels his boyfriend massaging his scalp. Though, his fingers feel slippery. That’s abnormal, and when Kenma opens his eyes, confused, he sees foamy bubbles in his field of vision. _What the_ —

It takes another blink of his eyes to manifest his confusion, and then he’s pulling himself off of his boyfriend’s cock with a _pop_. His boyfriend’s face is still red, flushing all the way down to his chest, and Kenma unconsciously licks his lips at the sight. He wants to mark it up. But with one glance to his boyfriend’s strong arms, he sees the foamy bubbles again and he’s doubly confused when he realizes the fingers in his hair have stopped moving.

“Wakatoshi,” he carefully says, staring, as Wakatoshi’s gaze finally lifts up from where he’s been staring down at Kenma’s own hard dick. “What are you doing?”

The fingers don’t move from his hair, but Kenma can feel them twitch as if they want to pull him forward again to his cock. A deep inhale. Kenma’s gaze dips to his chest again. “I am washing your hair,” Wakatoshi answers. His voice is unfairly even, unfairly deep. Kenma can’t help but lightly squeeze his dick in his hand just to feel it twitch in his hold again. “It seems the most logical action to take in this position.”

Kenma is at a complete loss for words, his grip on his boyfriend’s cock loosening. “I’m giving you a blowjob and you think it’s the best time to wash my hair?”

“Yes,” Wakatoshi answers without a doubt. Of course. “You are in the perfect position.”

“To blow you,” Kenma finishes slowly, attempting to make the words sink into his boyfriend’s thick head. “I am in the perfect position to swallow your cock and for you to come on my face.” Suddenly, Wakatoshi’s dick twitches again, seemingly getting hotter, and Kenma groans with a need to nuzzle his cheek against it. So, he does. “God, I love your cock.”

Wakatoshi groans and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard in the past twenty-four hours. “I would like to fuck you,” he admits. His hips twitch when he says it and Kenma rewards him with open-mouthed kisses along the shaft. He’d very much like Wakatoshi to fuck him too. He’s always up for that option. “Kenma,” he suddenly breathes next. His fingers slowly massaging his scalp again. He leans forward a bit to grab the remaining strands of hair at the base of his skull to mix in with the rest on top of his head. “I should rinse your hair.”

“And whose fault is that?” Kenma argues back, opening his eyes to glare up at him. He’s still kissing and licking his cock but apparently, that’s not as important as his hair. “I’m trying to savor your cock, Wakatoshi. I haven’t tasted it in _months_ because you’ve been traveling. Indulge me a bit here.”

Wakatoshi huffs at his words, though he doesn’t soften in the slightest. “Stop tempting me, Kenma. We must put conditioner in your hair afterwards.”

If it’s one thing Kenma still can’t believe, it’s the fact that Wakatoshi’s brain is so one-sided that once he sets his mind to something, he won’t stop thinking about it until it’s done, in whatever way or form that may be. Kenma licks a long, wet stripe up the underside of his dick before wrapping his lips around the tip to suck gently at it. It’s out of spite, but he can feel Wakatoshi’s knees buckle at the action. He glares up at him for good measure, but the moment he tries to stand up is the moment he remembers there are still fingers in his hair. They tighten their grip and Kenma gasps at the sting of pain it brings.

“Kenma,” Wakatoshi warns. He’s still staring at him, a stern line to his lips, and Kenma’s eyes roll back when Wakatoshi’s grip tightens even more.

“Do you want me to finish sucking you off or what,” Kenma eventually breathes out. It takes focus for him to open his eyes again but luckily for him, he’s had years of training for it. One look up and the fingers in his hair loosen its hold. They go back to massaging his scalp and Kenma indulges in the gesture, leaning forward to nose along the base of Wakatoshi’s shaft. “Last offer,” he murmurs, licking at the edge of where the seam of his balls meets the juncture of his inner thigh. He groans when he feels Wakatoshi’s thigh muscle twitch right under his cheek. “‘m not gonna blow you again soon.”

Slowly, he feels the fingers in his hair tighten again. It isn’t enough to cause any pain, but it’s enough to give him the hint that he should move. He blinks up at his boyfriend, confused, and then grunts when he’s only guided to stand in front of him. A pull to his arm makes him fall forward and he moans when all that does is make their cocks bump into each other. “Wakatoshi,” he breathes into his shoulder, grinding up against him once. The grip in his hair moves and Kenma latches onto his boyfriend when he realizes Wakatoshi is walking them back under the stream of the shower.

The heat of the water eases the tension in his shoulders. It lulls him into humming contentedly against Wakatoshi’s shoulder, tilting his head back and closing his eyes so his boyfriend can wash the suds away. He almost forgets how hard they are as his boyfriend threads the conditioner in his hair that his knees almost buckle when Wakatoshi pulls back the slightest bit to put one hand on both of them. It’s easy to fit their cocks together and Kenma swears he sees stars when Wakatoshi starts pumping his hand quick.

“What are you,” Kenma tries to breathe. His grip on Wakatoshi’s shoulders are bruising and he doesn’t even feel guilty when he scratches red lines down his biceps. He thrusts weakly into his boyfriend’s grip, “Wakatoshi.”

A nose nudges against his cheek and Kenma obediently tilts his head away, breath stuttering to a stop when he feels Wakatoshi kiss the area right before his ear before gently tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. “Please,” he whispers. Kenma doesn’t even know what he’s pleading for until he feels Wakatoshi’s other hand come up to press the pad of his thumb against his lower lip.

Kenma pushes Wakatoshi back so hard, he stumbles back against the far wall.

“Fuck,” Wakatoshi groans. It sounds so raw, Kenma almost comes on the spot. “Come here.”

Kenma doesn’t have to be told twice. All it takes is one step before he falls back to his knees, hand instantly coming up to pump Wakatoshi’s cock, and then he’s fitting his lips around the head of it. Again, he slowly inches his way down his dick, stroking the parts of it he can’t reach with his hand, and moans when he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. His eyes roll back on their own when he feels fingers tangle themselves in his hair again, and then Wakatoshi is carefully pushing his hips forward.

He breathes in through his nose, slowly, carefully, and he almost whines when he feels Wakatoshi pull back, only to shallowly thrust forward again. It’s enough to satisfy the craving in his gut. He can’t help moaning when his boyfriend’s dick edges past the top of his throat.

Suddenly, Wakatoshi groans loudly. He says his name like he’s praising a higher being and Kenma rides on the high of that. He scratches red lines down Wakatoshi’s left thigh, grunting as he’s suddenly pulled off and something warm lands on his face. He opens his mouth without thought to lick his lips, opening his eyes a second later, and his heart skips a beat when he realizes Wakatoshi is staring down at him even as he’s coming in spurts against his face.

When he’s done, Kenma barely has time to reach forward to lick off the remaining droplets before he’s being hauled up. The grip on his arm is bruising and he doesn’t know why until his back slams against the wall and Wakatoshi is hooking hands under his thighs to lift him up. His hips pin him to the wall and Kenma gasps at the sensation it brings before Wakatoshi is giving him a bruising kiss on the lips.

He tightens his legs around his boyfriend’s hips, thrusting up against his abdomen for friction, and almost cries out in shock when he feels Wakatoshi wrap a hand around him. He’s so sensitive and Wakatoshi’s palm is rough from years of volleyball. It doesn’t take more than a few expert flicks of the wrist and another bruising kiss for his lips to fall open, freezing and stuttering out a moan as he finally comes.

For a second, all he sees is white. He doesn’t register the hard wall to his back or Wakatoshi’s sturdy body in front of him. He only feels the way the tension in his body seeps out completely, the way bone deep exhaustion buries its way into his core, and he sucks in a breath when he realizes he actually needs air to live. He isn’t surprised to see Wakatoshi staring at him with concern when he opens his eyes.

“You’ve really wanted this,” Wakatoshi quietly says, “I should’ve let you continue earlier.” He’s still searching him with his eyes. Kenma can’t help closing his own to avoid looking directly at him. “Kenma,” he breathes. Curled fingers gently tap the underside of his chin, but Kenma doesn’t look to see what he’s doing until he feels a gentle kiss against his lips. He melts under the attention, lifting a hand up to card fingers through the short hair at the back of Wakatoshi’s head. “Let’s finish washing up and then we’ll go to bed.”

Kenma hums his agreement at that, but he still clings on tight to Wakatoshi when he attempts to take a step back so he can lower him to the ground. “Wait, I like it when you pin me down,” he explains when his boyfriend gives him a curious look. He stares with fascination as the fading pink flush on Wakatoshi’s cheeks return to blossom into a full, deep red.

“I can’t keep pinning you to the wall,” Wakatoshi reasons, but he stays put anyways.

It gives Kenma time to appreciate his boyfriend’s features up close. He traces the slope of his nose and the gentle curve of his eyes, the slight tilt to his lips when he drags the pad of a finger down to touch the corner of them. Kenma tries to stifle down the embarrassment he feels at this.

“The water bill will be expensive again,” Wakatoshi says, trying to reason with him again. “I can pin you down to the bed once we’re done and I’ve completed drying your hair.”

At that, Kenma snorts but nods. “I’m pretty sure money isn’t an issue with us,” he mutters, wincing when he finally lands on his own two feet. He glances down to stare at the shower mat because it’s still plush and soft underneath him. He doesn’t realize Wakatoshi hasn’t even moved yet until he sees fingers come up to tilt his head back again. “What—” he breathes, but then Wakatoshi’s lips on his cut him off. He immediately sighs into it, reaching up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and hums when he feels Wakatoshi lick at the seam of his lips again. He parts them immediately, letting his boyfriend gently lean him back against the wall once more. “I thought you were concerned with the water bill,” he murmurs, amused.

Wakatoshi grunts at that, “You bring up a valid point about expenses. You are more important.”

Kenma isn’t prepared for the way those words slam into his heart like a train hitting him at full speed. “What,” he mumbles, flustered, because now he’s staring up at Wakatoshi with wide eyes but Wakatoshi looks like he’s never been more sure of anything in his life.

“Kenma, you know you are one of the most important people to me,” Wakatoshi explains. There’s a sudden glint to his eyes and belatedly, Kenma realizes he’s just as amused as he was minutes before. “If not the most.”

“And who are the others?” Kenma huffs without thought.

“My parents, Satori, Iwaizumi-san—”

Kenma raises an eyebrow at that. “‘Iwaizumi-san’?”

Wakatoshi nods, “He’s helped me on multiple occasions when I’ve had trouble with my technique in volleyball.”

Kenma remembers that. He also remembers that everybody else who’s come into contact with Iwaizumi has fallen in love with him somehow. He scowls. “Okay, anyone else?”

There’s a moment where Wakatoshi stays silent. They simply stare at each other, until he opens his mouth again. “Let’s wash up,” he suddenly says, stepping away and pulling Kenma with him. Kenma trips over his own feet at the sudden change. “I want to make love to you.”

“Who the fuck says that?” Kenma instantly asks, closing his eyes and mouth when he’s shoved under the shower head. Fingers tangle in his hair again and he yelps when they suddenly leave to lather body wash all over his chest and back.

“I love you, Kenma,” he suddenly hears. It’s whispered close to his ear and he can’t help the shiver that runs down his body at the words. “I hope you know that.”

Kenma frowns at him over his shoulder, despite the fact that Wakatoshi is now purposefully massaging his ass with body wash. “If you fall in love with Iwaizumi, I will kill you.”

Wakatoshi chuckles, leaning forward to kiss the back of his shoulder. “Yes, I know.”

“Good.” Kenma stifles a smile when arms wrap around his waist from behind, when Wakatoshi leans forward enough to nudge his cheek for a kiss on the lips. “I have many resources and Kuro will kill you, too.”

“I’m certain Kuroo-san has fallen in love with Iwaizumi-san as well,” Wakatoshi divulges. He turns off the water and then it’s just them, standing in the remaining steam of the shower. “I saw them kissing the last time we had an event in Miyagi.”

That’s enough for Kenma to whirl out of Wakatoshi’s grip and stare up at him with wide eyes, nudity and the cold long forgotten. “What?!” He doesn’t recall Kuroo ever telling him he was seeing _Iwaizumi_ of all people. But, now it makes sense with how often Kuroo tells him he’s going to be seeing the new national team again fifty times over.

Wakatoshi nods as he simply leaves the shower. He grabs his towel and Kenma can’t help but follow him out to grab the extra one his boyfriend holds out for him. “Yes, I’m certain it was them. Kageyama seemed surprised.”

“ _I’m_ surprised,” Kenma grumbles, immediately going for his cell phone on the counter. “I need confirmation from the source himself.”

“Well, when you’re done,” Wakatoshi says, pulling up his boxers before reaching under the counter for the hair dryer, “Come here so I can dry your hair.”

Kenma doesn’t receive a response immediately after. He doesn’t receive a response once his hair is dry. The time he _does_ receive a response is when he’s riding Wakatoshi’s dick in bed, hours later after a nap and some food, and pauses long enough to grab his cell phone off the bedside table to see what his best friend said.

_He’s so hot, Kenma_.

Suddenly, Wakatoshi bucks his hips. He forces them to flip over, the cell phone slipping out of his hand, and Kenma moans loud when Wakatoshi thrusts his hips forward, hard. He forgets all about Kuroo and Iwaizumi that night.

**Author's Note:**

> did the thirst show


End file.
